Post Script
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: SEQUEL TO LETTERS TO ALL! This is long awaited, it is the adventures of what is happening to Severus and Harry a year after they have left Wizarding Britian behind. There are surprises in store and new adventures to be had and are they all good or bad? maybe both you'll just have to read and find out. Please read Letter To All first! M for later chapters.
1. The Way it Began

_**Are you all excited for this long awaited sequel to 'Letter's To All'?! My muse has been harassing me incessantly. That was also coupled with every comment that came in asking for a sequel. I did mention convincing had to be involved and I received it so here… this is for all of you!**_

**Post Script**

**Chapter 1**

**The Way it Began**

_The-boy-who-lived …. DEAD! We received news early this morning that our hero Harry Potter was dead. It seems that the war took a greater toll on our hero then anyone was aware including his close friends Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley. The two stated that they found out just this morning and informed the Prophet of this unfortunate occurrence. _

_I assure you all that this is not a joke and that the Wizarding World is sure to grieve for a long while due to this sudden tragedy. _

_Our hero was not even twenty this is indeed a great misfortune…._

The reporter went on, but it wasn't important to the two men that had been reading the article. All that matter to them was that the wizarding world thought Harry Potter was dead. McGonagall had kept the secret, and for that Harry Potter and Severus Snape were grateful.

That report had come out a year ago to the day. A day that now found Harry Potter walking down the cobblestoned street of a small town in a remote part of Italy. And he was not alone; his hand was held tightly by none other than Severus Snape, who a year and one day ago would not have held Harry Potters hand for all the Galleons in Gringotts.

Today though they were laughing and smiling, waving at those they knew as they passed them on the street market. The sun shining on their tanned cheeks, the sounds of the ocean close enough to smell the sea air.

It was their paradise and they couldn't be happier. A year ago Harry thought he would never be this happy.

"Hello Rosa! What treat do you have for us today?" Harry smiled at a young petite woman with flowing brown hair and equally brown eyes that shined brightly from under thick lashes.

"Well, let's see shall we?" Rosalina walked the length of her table examining each and every baked good spread across it. "What are you in the mood for boys? Sweet, savory, salty, a little of everything?" She glanced back up to them as she finished listing off choices.

Harry looked up at Severus for just a second before looking back to the charming woman standing before them. "Sweet."

"Good choice. I have just the thing!" She went the very center of her table and using a tissue like paper, pulled from the middle of the display two pastries. Each had flaky golden bread and a creamy berry jam middle, topped with a perfect strawberry half. She showed it to her favorite customers and smiled as they did. With the smile still spread across her pretty face, she slid the treats into a paper bag and handed it to Harry who accepted it gratefully. He handed her twice the amount she wanted for them and before she could protest he walked away, only a wave over their shoulders to signal their happy departure.

Harry and Severus walked back to their home chatting happily as they did. Their home was not far from the little market they walked every morning. So it was not long before they were sitting down to enjoy their fresh breakfast.

Harry smiled as he pulled two pale blue plates from the white washed cabinets. He slid the pastries from the bag directly onto the plates and began his routine through his blue and white kitchen to prepare the morning tea.

"How does vanilla and almond tea sound this morning?" Harry looked to his left where their little breakfast nook sat, it was done in various shades of yellow. A year ago Severus would have looked like a Hufflepuff in his customary black sitting in the room, now the man wore white and other nice colors. He seemed to be perfectly at peace in the room.

"That sounds fine love." Harry smiled at the endearment as he turned back to the tea tray. It had taken a while to get Severus to smile or even admit that he had feelings other than contempt or anger in him. But once Harry had chiseled away at the hard stone around the potion masters heart, what was revealed was pure beauty. It was like the turning of a lump of coal into a diamond, hard work, but the results were dazzling.

Severus was no less dazzling as the laid back, comfortable man he was today. He took care of himself now; he ate regularly and washed his hair daily so it was no longer greasy. He wore clothes that suited him and made him look younger and friendly.

Harry smiled fondly just thinking about the first day he saw Severus wear a shirt that wasn't black.

"Hurry up Severus, I want to get to the beach before it gets too crowded, I know you don't like the beach, but it's not as if I make you get in the water with me!" Harry leaned his ear against the door so he could listen to a response. Instead he nearly fell over when the door swung in and a very annoyed looking Severus stared down at him.

Harry couldn't care less about that though when his eyes were met with _the_ Severus Snape, not in black, but in a white button down shit with the sleeves rolled up, and khaki pants! Harry didn't know whether to have a heart attack or wolf whistle. He decided neither would be appreciated so he smiled and stepped back to have a better examination of his partner.

They hadn't been in Italy long, only about a month, and this was the first Harry had seen of Severus in a color other then black. And really Harry hadn't seen Severus reveal so much skin either. They had not yet started a truly romantic relationship. They had begun dating and they kissed on occasion, but not yet taken that final step of sex. So this was all new territory to Harry.

"You look amazing Sev! Did you know that black really isn't your color?" Severus huffed.

"Are you mocking me?!"

"No!" Harry looked a little like a kicked puppy, the intimidating man still had that effect on Harry even after knowing this man loved him on some level.

Severus sighs and nodded. "I'm sorry Harry, but I'm still not accustomed to compliment, especially about my looks."

"Well you really should Sev; remember that one bird that started flirting with you at the cafe?"

"Yes! Ugh, she couldn't have been older than you, and she was eyeing me like a piece of meat!"

Harry laughed at the disgust written across Severus' face. "And you almost killed her at first because you were all protective of me and thought she was eyeing me up!"

"No one should dare to gaze with lust or want upon what is _mine_." Harry smiled inwardly; some might think it annoying or creepy, or stalkerish... Harry loved it! He loved that someone cared enough about him to get possessive and annoyed about others looking at him, honestly he was the same way, but only if other _men_ looked at Sev.

"So why the change of clothing color? I thought you liked your black?" Harry smirked up at Severus he knew why, he just wanted to hear Severus say it.

Severus sighed like he already knew that but answered anyway. "Black is too hot, it is not conducive to the lifestyle I have chosen by moving here and so this unnaturally sunny weather requires lighter colors." Harry sniggered, only Severus could make 'Black makes me sweat and uncomfortable' into a poetic statement with too many big words.

Now Harry couldn't imagine Severus ever wanting to switch back to black, the most black he had seen on the man since were black slacks for their super fancy dates. Harry appreciated it, that Severus was comfortable in his new lifestyle. With a happy smile Harry picked up the tea tray and pastries and brought them through to the breakfast nook. He placed the tray on the table and Snape looked up from the Daily Prophet to give Harry a light kiss.

That was something else knew to their time in Italy. Severus was affectionate. There was no reason to hide behind masks and irony here. Severus could be the man he always should have been, open and happy. He kissed Harry whenever the mood struck, which was actually quite often to Harry's immense pleasure.

Harry kissed back before taking his customary seat across from Severus at the small table. He prepared Severus' tea just how he liked it, because if he didn't then Severus wouldn't even drink it because he'd be so engrossed with the newspaper.

Harry placed the cuppa in front of his lover and with a muffled thank you he prepared his own. He sipped it and tore off a small bite of his pastries as he examined the discarded, already read, pages of the Prophet. This was their routine and it was comfortable and not necessarily boring, but just enough so they were relaxed...

And then Harry's eyes widened to an almost comical level. It would in fact have been funny if it wasn't for the reason behind it. Harry nearly choked on his tea immediately grabbing Severus' attention.

"What Harry? What's going on are you alright?" Severus stood to stand by Harry's side in case he needed assistance, Harry nearly gestured at the page in front of him, still making strangled sounds. "Did you read this page?!" Harry had a wild look in his eyes as he stared between Severus and the headline like a tennis match, waiting for one to seemingly spontaneously combust!

Severus' eyes bulged just like Harry's. What Harry held in his hands had to be some sort of joke. He quickly thought of the date making sure it was not April 1st. He then re-read the headline three times. He sank into the chair next to Harry's and they just looked at each other.

"He's back!" Harry breathed out.

_**Mwhhahahahaqhhajfdashjkfdrh CLIFF HANGER!**_

_**And now you will suffer until I post again eventually! **_

_**So? Is it going to be Voldemort back somehow to destroy their peace?**_


	2. Behind the Veil

_**My muse really likes this story for some reason so here is another chapter already! I left you on a cliff hanger last chapter, and you'll find out right away what's going on, who's back!?**_

**Chapter 2 **

**Behind the Veil**

Severus looked at Harry as his lover started hyperventilating. Severus knew if he was in Harry's shoes he would be doing the same. This was huge news and it wasn't really good news if you considered all the facts.

Sirius Black was back from behind the veil. Hermione Granger nee Weasley now had made a spell to pull those who had fallen through without first dying back from the other side. Severus was astounded and slightly proud at the girls accomplishments... but also scared too if he was honest.

Would Harry want to go and be with his Dogfather? Would he leave Severus here? Would he go back and out himself? If Harry asked it of him would Severus go back with him? Did Severus love him enough yet for that? Did Severus love Harry enough to give up all this happiness and probably be hounded by that stupid mutt just to keep Harry's affection?

Severus, despite his internal wishes to not get that attached to anyone after what had happened with Lily, he just couldn't deny that he was absolutely, whole heartedly in love with Harry Potter, and that he would follow the boy anywhere if it made his beautiful green eyes light up with happiness.

He was broken from his musings by the feel of Harry's eyes staring at him. "Sev? What am I supposed to do?" Harry sounded very small and unsure. It surprised Severus because since they had gotten there he had never once heard Harry sound like that. Since the start of this new chance they Harry had been confident and happy the only moment of even brief insecurity had been their first time of love making and it had disappeared quickly with the astounded gaze Severus had bestowed upon him before attaching Harry's mouth with his own to show how desirable he found Harry.

"I... do not know Harry. This is a huge deal. I know you miss him and I know he meant a lot to you... but you are supposed to be dead. The only one who knows you're alive is Minerva. And I'm sure once he recovers from the shock of being in the land of the living again, it's going to be one of the first things explained to him." Severus was unsure himself on what to do now.

Severus reached across the small gap separating them and grabbed Harry's hands holding the small things in his own on Harry's lap. He looked into Harry's big green eyes and with as much sincerity as he could muster spoke again. "I love you Harry. And even if I hate Sirius I will do whatever you ask of me, follow wherever you go. I want to be with you and support you. I don't promise to play nice with him if going back is what you want... but I would try for you."

Harry looked for a moment as if Christmas had come early. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck hugging him tenderly. He pulled back after a moment enough to give Sev a kiss of immense gratitude the man wasn't soon to forget. "I love you too Severus and I wouldn't ask you to be nice to Sirius after all he's done to you. That would be wrong of me. But I loved him like a father; he was really the only father figure I ever had. I still don't know what I'm going to do though. I need time to think about it."

Severus nodded, "That's very reasonable sounding Harry. And I thank you for understanding."

"Honestly asking you to play nice with Sirius would be like you asking me to play nice with Draco. I could be civil but I will never like the git."

Severus couldn't help but laugh at that. He hugged Harry to him again, kissing his forehead before gently pushing him off his lap so he could stand up. "Think about it Harry. I know you're putting on a brave face right now. Go out to your garden and think on it. And when you've decided something come find me in the lab." Severus curled his fingers around the back of Harry's head and brushed their lips together before striding off to his potions lab in the basement.

Harry sighed as he watched his lover walk away. He cleared the table, washed the dishes all by hand and then made his way out to his large back garden.

The first thing he really heard was shuffling; it sounded far off and didn't really register to him. He moaned as the feeling started to come back, aches and pains he didn't think he should have at such a young age especially considering he was a wizard and lived much longer than the average human.

He then heard actual steps, and they were coming closer to him. "You're waking up! That's great! Much faster than I would have expected!" The voice was very feminine and happy... too happy for how he was feeling. He did not feel in the mood to be cheery.

"Huurmmf" was all he could respond with, when he tried to open his mouth it felt like it was full of gauze... nasty tasting gauze.

"Don't try to talk Sirius, at least not until I get a potion in you to help you out." So they knew him... well enough to call him Sirius. He knew a Healer would have called him Mr. Black. He tried to open his eyes. But it was too bright. He squeezed them shut for a minute before trying again, blinking rapidly.

He was finally awarded with the sight of the happily smiling face of one very mature and grown up looking Hermione Granger. "Mione?" He managed to get that much out.

"Hey Siri." She wasn't as loud this time, hearing the endearment from his lips after so long, seeing him alive... she was actually getting chocked up a bit.

"Hey." He heard another set of footsteps and turned his head to see an equally mature looking Ron walk into the room with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey mate, you're up! Thanks for not keeping us waiting too long." Ron squeezed his shoulder gently not exactly sure how he would be feeling.

Sirius honestly had a lot of questions. Why was he in a hospital, cause that's obviously what it was with the starch white walls and all the medical equipment, why did his body ache, why was Hermione taking care of him and not someone like Poppy... but the one that sprung to mind first and most violently was... "Why do you both look so much older?"

Hermione's eyes teard again. She nodded to Ron who sat down in the chair next to his bed. "Let me give you some potions and do a quick diagnostic spell to get you back to working order and then I and Ron will explain everything alright?"

Sirius nodded and lay still except to drink his potions as Hermione totted around him fixing everything up. When she was done about 20minuted later he felt considerably better and was able to sit up on his own.

Hermione walked around the bed to the same side as Ron and conjured up another chair before sitting down and just starring as Sirius for a few seconds. With a sigh she looked at Ron. Ron and she seemingly had a silent conversation and then Ron sighed and turned back to Sirius.

"It's been three and a half years since we last saw you Sirius. What's the last thing you remember?" Ron and Hermione both looked sad.

Sirius looked shocked but also curious so he thought about it. Trying to remember the last thing he had seen before waking up here. "We were at the Ministry, the Death Eaters were attaching you guys and Harry and the order came to help. And then I was dueling with Harry at my back and I was dueling Bellatrix... and she tried to curse me... and it hit... I guess it really knocked me out if I was in a coma? Is that what happened?"

Rona and Hermione shared another look. "Not exactly. You see, Bellatrix did curse you but you fell though the veil and we thought you were dead after all the veil leads to death. Hermione here though, being absolutely brilliant made a spell to pull those still alive back through the veil."

"Wow, that's impressive... but wait I was in there for three and a half years! What happened to Voldemort?! Is the war over? Who survived what happened!?"

Hermione and Ron both sighed. Ron continued to explain. "After you died Harry was really depressed. He didn't sleep well, or eat much. He was like a zombie. Honestly out of all the shite Harry went through I think loosing you hit him the hardest. Shortly after you we lost Mad-eye in a raid." Sirius looked very sad at those words Mad-eye had trained James and him in the Aurour academy; he was crazy, but brilliant.

"Sixth year was intense for Harry, he almost killed Draco Malfoy, I almost got poisoned, but the worst was Draco was told by the Voldemort to kill Dumbledore. In the end he couldn't do it. He had never really wanted to be a Death Eater but he became one to protect his mum. Despite all that Voldemort expected someone to kill Dumbledore and apparently Snap had made and oath with Narcissa that he would do whatever it took to keep Draco safe, even if that meant killing Dumbledore himself. It drove Snape crazy, you could see it in his eyes if you knew what to look for, and the guilt was crushing him. We of course took it for smugness at the time cause what else were we supposed to think?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Anyways the school felt to him, Voldemort was so pleased. However Harry me and Mione didn't go back for our last year we pent it looking for Horcruxs'." Sirius eyes bulged. "Yeah, he made seven, one unintentional but I'll get to that." We looked for them and it took a long time and we even gotten captured and tortured for a bit. Dobby saved us..." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it. "Dobby died saving us, another one of Bellatrix's victims. She threw a knife just as we were apparating and it hit Dobby in the chest. Harry dug a grave by hand and buried him by Bill cottage."

"Remus and Tonk got married! And so did Bill and Fluer, that was happy news in the midst of all the trouble." Hermione had a wistful smile on her face.

Ron smiled too before continuing. "And with marriage for Remus and Tonks came a baby boy. His name is Teddy and he looks just like Remus when he not using his metamorphmangus powers to look like everyone else." Hermione and Ron got quiet, they were dreading telling Sirius the next part. "Andromeda takes good care of him. She loves having him after losing Ted and her daughter..."

"Tonks is dead! And why isn't Remus taking care of his son!?" Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze.

"Siri, Remus and Tonk died in the last battle. They died together... Remus made Harry Teddy's godfather. Harry was really proud." Sirius tried to hold back tears, but he couldn't the flowed down his face in rivers. The last of the Marauders were gone he was all that was left and his heart broke for it. But the last part brought up some interesting questions. Where was Harry? Why did Andromeda have Teddy if Harry was his godfather?

"Where is Harry?" Sirius was still crying.

"We'll get to that." Ron looked about ready to cry and Hermione already was, although quietly and she still hadn't let go of Sirius hand.

"Anyway long story short, we made it back to Hogwarts just in time for the final battle. There is a lot to the story but none of it is really important. Lavender Brown died, along with Collin Creevey and many others we had known from school. ... Fred died." Sirius' head whipped around to stare at Ron. Fred was dead?! That was horrible, the poor Weasley's. Ron made a chocked laugh. "Mum killed Bellatrix after calling her a bitch. It was awesome Fred would have loved it. Anyways," Ron shook his head to clear the threatening tears. "We managed to destroy all the horcruxs but two; at the time we thought it was only one, Nagini, Voldemort's snake. Harry had Neville do that one, he was brilliant too. We are very proud and he's become really confident since then. He's doing well for himself... I digress. Harry only needed to kill Voldemort then. He met his fate with determination, knowing then that he would have to die. You see Harry was the last horcrux and only Voldemort, by killing Harry could destroy it. But Harry was a hero through and through and so he met his fate with open arms and died. Voldemort was very smug and brought him through the forbidden forest back to the castle to gloat... but he as usual underestimated Harry, just like most people. Harry wasn't really dead. He killed voldemort with his own killing curse and the war was over!" Sirius looked happy hearing that Harry had survived yet again and that he had really done it!

"We celebrated, but also mourned the passing of so many friends. It was hard on all of us, but especially Harry, he took every death very personally. He had wanted to see everyone and he felt like he had failed. And if that wasn't bad enough the reporters were relentless. We tried our hardest to keep them out and away, but it didn't matter, Harry was already too distraught..."

Sirius looked rightfully concerned now, he knew they were getting to the big finale, there was something they weren't telling him, and honestly he was starting to think it was going to be bad news involving Harry, cause shouldn't his godson be there to explain it to him? "What happened to Harry Ron?"

Ron gulped and the tears finally broke. "It was too much for him Siri. We tried to help but we weren't good enough! We failed him. He... he... Ron took a huge gulp of air. He killed himself Siri. He wrote letters to a bunch of us, he wanted to be with you and his parents and Remus again. He was miserable and unhappy. He wanted to just have peace, so he left us. We were so sad, but it's what he wanted and I know he's happier now wherever he is...' Ron trialed off whipping at his eyes with the back of his hand. Hermione looked much the same but Sirius... it was hard to say what he felt.

"He's... dead? He survived all of that to kill himself!" Sirius managed to make crying look horrifying. He looked so angry even Dumbledore would have been intimidated. "You let my godson kill himself! You let him die!?" Sirius pulled his hand away from Hermione as if he had been scorched. "Why would you pull me from the veil then? I'm the last marauder left and now my godson is gone. What's even the point? Did you think I would be grateful?!" Sirius not really trusting himself to stand up just turned over and cried into his pillow in angry desperate sobs.

Hermione shooed Ron from the room, following close behind. She wards up to make sure Sirius didn't try to kill himself too.

"Do think he'll be alright Mione?"

"I don't know Ron, but I hope so, Harry would want that for him, to live and be happy."

If only she knew...


	3. Will He Or Wont He

_**I got a fabulous review a few days ago that made me want to write. I can**_

_**'t honestly say I'm inspired to actually do so, but I'm trying. I want to write, but sometimes it's just hard so, I'm sorry if this crap but I hope you enjoy anyways!**_

**Chapter 3**

**Will He or Won't He**

Harry had spent most of the day in his garden tending it and just enjoying the bright sun on his face. He took breaks to make lunch and then stopped to make dinner. Severus had taken a break from his potions to join Harry, but there had been tenseness at both meals that left Harry feeling itchy and uncomfortable. He got a little break from the feeling as he curled up with Severus that night like they always did reading their respective books or watching the telly.

However, when they both decided it was time for bed Harry felt the itch again. He was so confused. He didn't know what to feel about this sudden turn of events. Sirius was back! He was back after Harry had grieved and cried and fought. He had accepted Sirius' death. He had moved past it. Of course he had still occasionally gotten a memory too strong and been sad, but it was past the point of being overwhelming. But suddenly it's like going in reverse. Sirius was back!

The way Harry saw it he had a few things to consider. First: Severus. He loved Severus very deeply, and the man returned the feeling even if he didn't say so very often. Harry knew in his heart that Severus cared for him. It was in the little things. The way Severus smiled at him, the way the dark haired man touched his arm briefly at random times... little things. Harry knew that Severus hated Sirius, and with good reason. Sirius had almost gotten Severus killed when they were sixteen.

Harry couldn't just go back, welcome Sirius with open arms and ignore Severus' feelings. He thought Severus would try to be less rude to Sirius on his behalf, but he didn't think that was fair. Severus shouldn't have to.

Second: Harry's feelings. For those brief years Harry had Sirius in his life the man had been the closest thing Harry had to a father figure, and sure Sirius wasn't the best option with his practical joking and broken mind from too many years in Azkaban. But it was still more then Harry had ever had, and it meant something to him. Harry couldn't just ignore the fact that the man was back and there was a possibility of him being a part of Harry's life. And, now with the threat of Voldemort gone there was an opportunity of truly getting to know the man.

Third: Probably most important and problematic was the fact that for all intent and purpose, Harry was dead to the wizarding world. McGonagall and Gringotts were the only ones that knew the truth. He had even gone so far as to arrange a fake will reading. He had so much money he could give a large sum of it to his friends and 'family' and still have enough money to last him a couple life times. If Harry went back to the wizarding world and talked to Sirius it would either have to be in secret or he would come back into the light and show he had lied.

Harry's mind was on hyper drive. He couldn't calm his mind down enough to even contemplate sleep and it seemed his mind was so loud Severus could hear it.

"Your thinking is so loud I'm surprised we haven't received a noise complaint." Severus snarked good naturedly. He turned on his side to look in the direction of Harry's face through the darkness.

Harry turned towards Severus too. He pressed his face into the man's chest and took a deep breath of his lovers scent. "I'm sorry I'm keeping you awake." Severus sighed and pulled Harry tighter to his body.

"You have a lot to think about. I know this is a hard decision and I would be lying if I said I wanted to see that stupid mutt. But I..." Severus sighed. Twice in one day was a lot but Harry needed to hear it now more than ever. "I love you Harry very much. If this is what you want I will go with you support you and be there for you. You know what's going to happen if you go back. Even if you somehow figured out a way to talk to Sirius without someone discovering you, I don't think you would bring Sirius back here and I don't think either of us could move back to England. Could we? So are you willing to out yourself, or ignore the fact Sirius is back?"

Harry trembled in Severus' arms. This was ridiculous. He had defeated the Dark Lord and he yet the thought of being hounded for the rest of his life by fans and reporters terrified him enough to not go back and see the only connection he had to his father.

Harry sighed trying to calm down. He looked up at Severus, still secure in his arms. "I don't know what to do. I like my life here. I'm happy Sev. For the first time in a long time I'm truly happy, here with you. I'm at peace and although I regret leaving my friends that way, I don't think they would understand my leaving any other way." Harry sighed again. "Being here with you is easy, it's everything I've always wanted... and yet, the thought of having Sirius being part of my happiness is very tempting. The only problem is that including Sirius means the peace leaving."

Severus and Harry both thought about it in silence, until eventually they drifted to sleep still wrapped firmly together.

~A Week Later~

Sirius allowed Hermione and Ron to come back and visit with him after a few days due to sheer boredom. He was still mad at them though. How could they possibly think living in a world where everyone he held dear was gone, opposed to being dead and at peace. He was spiraling, all three knew that. The depression was going to kill him. Sirius couldn't handle living in a world that was no longer inhabited with the people he had loved. Hermione and Ron sat by his bed side talking amongst themselves while Sirius stared out his window at the rain falling against the leaves.

He was so lost in thought he didn't even look up when he heard his door open. He assumed in the back of his mind it was just another doctor there to consult with Hermione on his recovery. He was shocked out of his musings by the gasps that accompanied the door closing behind the new occupants.

"Harry?" was the next thing he heard and that was when his head snapped around so fast his neck cracked.

"Hello Hermione." Harry breathed out the words like they were painful. And maybe they were a little he hadn't seen his best friends in a little over a year. The last time he had seen them was to deliver suicide notes.

"You're... how are you here... how?" Hermione covered her mouth with a small hand before quickly dropping it at her side and jumping him with a fierce hug. Harry hugged her back just as tightly he had missed her more then he realized.

"I'll explain later okay?" He let her go and took another step into the room towards Sirius' bed. He hadn't looked at it until then, scared of what he would find, scared it had all been a trick. But no. There right in front of him was Sirius Black.

"Siri." Harry felt tears spring to his eyes. He ran towards the bed and leapt onto it hugging his godfather with more strength then he probably should have. The man was still recovering. But Sirius didn't seem to mind, holding his godson just as tightly.

"Harry, you're alive. You're alive." Sirius was crying, happy relieved tears. He was so happy he thought this might be a dream. But Harry was so warm and heavy in his arms it couldn't be a dream. "What's going on Harry? Hermione and Ron told me you were dead. They told me... They told me you had killed yourself..." Sirius trailed off as he stared at his godsons face, holding it lightly in his hands.

Harry sighed deeply and sat back getting comfortable. "It's kind of a long story, and you are all going to be angry with me I think and well you aren't going to like a lot of what I have to tell you..." He trailed off, nervously scratching at the back of his head.

"Just tell us Harry, I promise to not yell." Hermione smiled sweetly. She was mad that he was alive and she had cried over his empty grave for long days, but she was happier than anything and it out weighed her anger.

With that Harry proceeded to tell them what had happened that morning at the cliff and how that had led to Severus and his flee to Italy, their love and the last year in his blissful secluded little town in Italy with his new lover Severus.


End file.
